The Will Of Fire
by Bran The Man
Summary: I always thought that the Third's words were so inspirational and moving. It persuaded me to go ahead and write a story that shows just how great Konoha is. If you like long stories, then....
1. Prologue & Superior or Inferior

_The following Story is what you would call a "what if" scenario. It's based off the Shippuden series of Naruto but is __**not in line with the real plot**__. If for some reason you haven't heard of Shippuden, I should tell you that this story will indeed contain spoilers for you; new characters, jutsu, etc. You've been warned. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

**Prologue**

_FLASH FORWARD_

(Thinking) "If only he would understand the beauty in dragging out his fights; he would have so much fun..... but whatever. I guess I should go see if he's finished already. We're running behind schedule on are assignment, but at least my battle is over.

_After walking for a few minutes, Foot steps trail behind him and suddenly stop._

"Aww…c'mon….Just when I think I'm finished!"

"……"

"Didn't expect to see _you_ though_._ I thought I finished you off already."

"Don't tell me you're surprised."

"I guess I shouldn't be……..Konoha does indeed live up to its reputation, I admit. But—

"I can't wait to put an end to this game."

"(Chuckles) Just like your _dead_ comrades said they would?"

"What?"

"You heard me…"

"….your wrong."

"You know I think we've waited long enough….. Let's end it shall we…… (He checks his bag)"

"………."

"Your just gonna let me—

"You picked the _wrong_ Shinobi to mess with…"

**Chapter 1**

"Superior or Inferior"

It's been 3 weeks since Naruto came back from training with Master Jiraiya. Jiraiya was confident that he had indeed succeeded in making Naruto a better Shinobi and would be able do defend himself now. Though still a Genin, Naruto himself felt the same way. He was sure that his new found skills and techniques would indeed help him in the long run. Today, he found himself in front of Shikamaru's house….

"Hey Shikamaru! What's up? You gonna teach me how to play Shogi or what?" said Naruto. "I've been waiting you know."

"I told you, I'm busy. The Hokage's got me on so many errands and missions. It's really somethin'. Go ask Asuma to teach you. He's free today."

"I can't just sit there while he smokes a whole pack of cigarettes in my face…"

"(Yawns) don't worry you'll get used to it…..see ya."

"Shika….maru."

It was true. Since many of his friends were now Chunin or Jonin, they were busier than ever before. Though still a Genin, Naruto looked up to them. He thought of their ninja ranks as a "message" to himself. It was a message that told him to get stronger and to also achieve the ranks; for one day, he might be the Village's only hope. But what mattered to him the most, however, was to achieve his goal of rescuing that special person whom he never mentioned much. But throughout the day Naruto never thought about the ranks of his friends or how strong they'd become. His focus was to just see how everyone was doing.

After denying Shikamru's request, all Naruto could do was walk around the Village, passing various markets and the like. But as he doing this he was doing this, he was greeted by one of his good friends, Bushy Brow.

"Naruto!!" said Lee

"Hey! Bushy Brow." said Naruto. "What's up?"

"I have been looking all over for you….please come with me. Guy Sensei wanted to invite us to a training session. …. He wants to see how strong we've become over the years. We'd be so glad if you could come. In fact, Neji is coming too!"

"Well….I guess. I have nothing else to do today anyway."

"Fantastic! Meet us in the Training fields in 10 minutes." At that moment Rock Lee dashed down the street and vanished from sight. Naruto wrapped up his short little stroll and headed towards the training fields. But before he could get there he was confronted by Sakura.

"Naruto!"

"Argh! What now?" said Naruto. "I'm a little busy" He ran right past her and continued to where he was going. But she chased him all the way there…

**Hokage's Office**

Kakashi now finds himself standing next to Tsunade's desk, facing the back of her chair as she looked outside and didn't say a word. Shizune was also in the room, but she was busy talking to TonTon. As he stood there wondering what Tsunade needed him for, the door behind him suddenly opened. To his surprise it was Shikamaru. He stuck his head through the door, then apologized and slowly closed it.

"I have some news that Jiraiya wanted me to deliver to you." said Tsunade.

"News?.....Why am I not surprised?" said Kakashi.

"I'm guessing you already know what it's about?"

"It's about Naruto isn't it?"

"Well…..it involves him. But that's not exactly it. You see, Jiraiya just told me that one of his investigations of Akatsuki was a little……well…strange."

Shizune immediately stopped what she was doing and listened closely. But before Tsunade decided to continue her thought she yelled at Shikamaru and told him to get away from her door and to stop eaves-dropping. …Immediately, footsteps were heard moving across the Hallway.

"…..Now….where was I?" said Tsunade

(With widened eyes) "You had…..some… important news." said Kakashi (trembling)

"Yes, as I was saying…While recently investigating on Akatsuki's plans, Jiraiya thinks that he may have been…..spotted."

"By who?" asked Shizune.

"Well, let's just say that Akatsuki may be after him as well…..Though I think that old pervert got what he deserved, that's not the important part of this story."

"Why is he still investigating?" asked Kakashi. "He already knows what Akatsuki is up to and when they plan to strike. He told me the details about 3 weeks ago I think."

"The reason why he was investigating is simple. It's true; Jiraiya did tell you that information 3 weeks ago. Akatsuki _should_ be making it's move now. But as of today, not a single Village has reported seeing an Akatsuki member."

**One of the Training Fields**

"Guy Sensei. Do you see what I'm seeing? Is that Naruto running at full speed?" said Lee

"Why yes it is Lee!" said Guy, "Look at him go! You see…..THAT'S what I call _a hearty welcome_!!"

"It appears that someone else is running behind him." said Neji with short sigh.

"Wow! I can't believe it! He brought Sakura too!!" yelled Lee. "Now we have even _more_ competition."

After finishing that sentence, Naruto finally made it to the group. Sakura, then, slowly stepped forward and said hello to everyone. But she wondered why TenTen wasn't with them. Guy told her that the Contest they were about to start didn't fit TenTen's style at all. It involved physical strength –hand-to-hand combat—something that TenTen decided not to participate in, for she loved to use Ninja Tools and Weapons.

"Alright….here's what we're gonna do." said Guy. "You see those trees behind me—"

"You want us to knock em' down!?" asked Sakura, with a little excitement.

"Well…….Kinda. But that would be too easy of course." While saying this, Guy then points to some training weights on the ground.

"You see, a true Shinobi should know that not all battles go as planed." said Guy. "Worst case scenario….your tired, and wounded at same time. In fact sometimes you can barely move…….Well I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this."

"Umm…..not quite." said Naruto

"Oh Naruto," said Sakura. "Can't you see he's trying to recreate a common situation that befalls all Shinobi? This is an endurance test."

"Exactly!!" said Guy. "It's simple. I want you, Neji, and Sakura to put those weights around your ankles and stand a few meters from the tree……Then, you'll each have to walk up to the tree and—

"Try our best knock it down…" said Sakura. "How heavy are the weights?"

"Don't worry….they're LevelItraining weights… only 50lbs."

"WHAT!!!?"

"50lbs in total….. A single weight is 25, so don't worry."

"Oh that helps a lot—

"Shut-up Naruto!!!" yelled Sakura. "I'm sick of your complaining."

Guy hands each ninja a pair of weights and tells them to go ahead and try despite the odds. The three of them struggle as they literally drag the weights a few feet away from the tree and get to the right spot before putting them on. After a few minutes, they all stand single file; ready to take on the task. Neji decides to go first.

**Deep in the Forest**

"I'm not gonna say it again….The Dynamic marking is _harmful_ to my insects and others as well. Especially when it comes from such a—

"I _dare _you to say it." said Kiba

"Umm guys......" said Hinata. "Can we just finish the training session.....please. I hate it when you guys fight and--Wait.....what's that noise?"

Suddenly Shino and Kiba stopped their bickering and stood still as they heard movement from somewhere. But it wasn't ordinary. To Shino, it sounded like something just kept on "clicking". But he didn't say this to anyone though, because after a few seconds, there was only silence and they didn't hear it again.

"Chasing shadows again Hinata?"asked Kiba

When Kiba and Shino turned around, they saw that her Byakugan was activated………and she was trembling a little.

"Hinata?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_And there you have it; The First Chapter to a Brand New Naruto Story. I'm sure this story is gonna be a huge success. I'm so anxious to receive your comments._

**Bran The Man **


	2. Uneasiness

_Here's the next chapter of my brand new Story. As I mentioned previously, this story is a __**what if**_ _scenario_._ You could say that I'm re-writing what originally happened in the Anime. I hope that's ok with you readers… Anyway, this chapter is a little slow like the first. The plot doesn't advance that must, but there's a few things going on at the same time…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

**Chapter 2**

**"Uneasiness"**

Though still a bit nervous to the task in front of them, the group was confident and determined. All you had to do was look at their faces; and you could see it. It didn't matter how _ridiculously hard_ or _stupid_ the situation looked, because the only thing that mattered was for each of them to prove to themselves and to others just how strong they were……….how strong they would become.

"So….you guys _ready_? asked Guy.

"Yes, we're ready." said Neji. "I'll be the first one to try it…….but before that, could you explain the rules again?"

"As I said earlier, you each have to walk up to a tree as best as you can and simply knock it down. But here's the catch…….you have to knock it down with your bare hands; No doubt you'll be exhausted when you reach it. Also…..you're not allowed to hit it with a ninjutsu. Understood?"

After hearing this, Neji looked at the small tree that was a good distance away from him and began to take his first step. It took great effort to move his feet, let alone walk, with those heavy weights bringing his feet down on every step. But at least he was moving…….about 3 steps a minute. After half an hour, he finally made it to a small sized tree. At that moment, he felt as if he was about to collapse. Sweat was rushing down his face and he was breathing hard. It reminded him of a normal training session; after it was finished…. Struggling to keep his balance, he examined the tree with his Byakugan and began to search for a weak point--a crack from within-- to strike. After finding one, he tries to strike that point—using his clan's special _taijutsu_— but as he tries to thrust his hand out……he looses his balance.

"Neji!" yelled Naruto. "Come on, get up and try again, you're stronger than that!!"

"Yeah." said Guy. "Show us the TRUE power of the_ Hyuga. _Thought you were an expert of taijutsu."

"This…..is…..ridiculous." said Neji struggling to get up. "I'll try one more……time."

Neji manages to get back up on his feet and tries it again. To everyone's surprise, the tree breaks in half and slowly topples over. Satsifed, Neji falls out on the ground and starts to take the weights off.

"_Alright_." said Guy. "That was excellent!! What _strength….._what _determination_ ….what—"

"Great! It's my turn." yelled Sakura, pushing Naruto out of the way as she slowly started to take some steps. But again, it took awhile for her to make it to the tree. About the same time it took Neji to get there. When she did….everyone noticed that she was barely sweating!! With a smirk on her face, she clenched her fist and began focusing her chakra to it…..The tree was simply gone.

"Yeah!! How was that Guy Sensei?!! yelled Sakura

Both Lee and Guy had their mouths wide open in shock, still wondering how such insane strength even existed. Both of them were not even looking at the ground (which split open), but were looking at her fist…… it was nothing less to expect from the one who was trained by Lady Tsunade herself.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn. Just like Neji and Sakura, Naruto managed to make it up to his tree; breathing heavily and sweating of course. But for some reason he just _had_ to pick the one that was bigger than theirs………combined.

_**Small bridge near the Hokage's office building**_

"So what's up Skiamaru?" asked Choji

"Yeah." said Ino. "What do you want to talk to us about?"

"Well, you see…..I was going to Lady Tsunade's Office to give her a full report about how my mission carried out. But when I walked in, she was _quietly_ talking to Kakashi and Shizune also. So I excused myself and closed the door. But you know me; I wanted to figure _something_ out. So I stayed by the door, and tried to get as much information as I can."

"So, what is it? C'mon I can't wait any longer." said Choji anxiously.

"I didn't get that much, because Tsunade caught me spying. But I managed to hear three things. In fact it might be all that I need."

"Shikamaru!" yelled Ino

"Alright….alright. She was talking about something that has to deal with Jiraiya, Naruto and (sighs)……Akatsuki."

"What about them?!" yelled Choji

"I told you, Tsuande caught me. That's all I know. But I _can_ tell you that when I saw Kakashi walking out of the building, he just stopped and stared into space. He looked a little uneasy."

At that moment, the three of them saw Shino, Kiba, and, Hinata running towards the Hokage's residence….

_**Tsunade's Office**_

The three burst through the door and dashed straight up to her desk and stopped to catch their breath. Akamaru laid flat on his belly and stared at lady Tsunade with a straight face.

"(Sighs) Why can't I have just 10 minutes to _myself_?" said Tsunade. "I seriously need a padlock for that door…"

"Lady Tsunade…" said Hinata "We think someone or something is lurking in the forest outside the Village."

"She claims that she saw something unusual with her Byakugan. Something that appeared to be a snake. But the thing is.....it was metallic." said Shino

"Did you smell anything Kiba?" asked Tsunade

"Nope. But in all honesty ma'am I think the whole situation was a misunderstanding. It could have been any ordinary object just tossing in the wind."

"Well just to be sure," said Tsunade. "I'll send a few ANBU to check it out."

After agreeing to her decision, Hinata and Kiba walked out of her office, with Shino walking slowly to the door. He stopped right before exiting….

"Out of curiosity ma'am…..Why send _ANBU_?"

"Well…..you just can't be too careful these days."

As Shino walked out, he wondered whether or not he was the only one who remembered or even heard that sound…..

_**Training Field— just past noon**_

"Why don't you find _another_ tree to hit?!! yelled Sakura. "You're only making dents."

Laid out on the ground—ignoring her—Naruto mustered up what was probably the last bit of his strength, and got back up to his feet. His tree did have several dents in it. Some of the dents were from his fists and the others were from the _weights._ The latter caused heavy damage to the trunk. But Naruto decided not to kick it anymore because he almost broke his leg earlier.

Alright! I'll try one more……time." said Naruto breathing heavily as if he would pass out at any second. "Here we Go!!"

Naruto focused a little chakra to the palm of his hand (Similar to what he does to form a Rasengan) but he made sure that he didn't form one. After thrusting his hand back slighty pass his head, he then shoved it forward with all his might and smacked the tree with all of his remaining strength. He immediately fell out on the floor after doing this. Both Guy and Lee looked at each other and sighed because it appeared that Naruto had failed. Sakura shook her head and was worried that Naruto would be dissapointed for the rest of the day. But suddenly everyone heard a loud snap; better yet a loud pop. Guy's eyes widened after realizing what the sound was.

He immediately dashed forward to pick up Naruto from the ground and to move him to another spot. After doing so, him and the group watched in amazement as the tree slowly tipped over and smacked the ground…

_**In a room of Darkness**_

_In an unknown area..... there it was. A statue. One with strange eyes and other mysterious carvings. The darkness is thick here, with no room for light. And then suddenly, images appear one-by-one.........quickly turning into Silhouettes. One can only see eyes......especially THOSE eyes. There is no introduction, no acknowledgement, no delay. A meeting begins....._

_..............................................................................................................................._

_And there you have it. Chapter 2. I'll try not to take so long to post next time. But I hoped it was worth the wait. I'm waitng anxiously for comments._

**Bran The Man**


	3. A Begining

_Finally chapter 3…Took me a while to write this one. Yes the title of this chapter is so fitting. The main plot is about to start.... Please don't hold back from reviewing…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3

"**A Beginning"**

"Whoa…" said Sakura. "I can't believe he actually pulled it off."

"Yeah!! Yeah!! Go Naruto!!" yelled Lee.

While everyone was cheering, Naruto woke up shortly thereafter and was shocked to see that he had passed the test. In fact, he was speechless. But, after taking those dreadful weights of his feet, he smiled a bit, proud of himself. He was finally able to give everyone a brief glimpse as to how strong he'd become.

After congratulating everyone present, Guy, Lee, and Neji decide to go back to their busy schedules that they had for the day. But Sakura decided to stay with Naruto.

"So umm….why were you chasing me in the first place?' asked Naruto.

"Because." said Sakura. "You owe me…"

"Owe you what?"

"Dinner!! Don't you remember?"

For the past few days, Naruto hoped that he would never have to repay Sakura for buying _him_ dinner. But now his luck had finally run out. He would have to buy her dinner or else he would feel a chakra infused fist going straight through him. But he had no money at all to buy her dinner. Though there was an option to _talk_ his way into getting a free meal of Ramen. He could only hope that Sakura would accept it.

_**Somewhere in the forest**_

The 3-man squad continued to search the woods, even as it began to approach nightfall. About an hour had already passed, they found absolutely nothing. Just trees and a few forest animals. Were they out on a fools chase? Could the Byakugan really tell a lie or was there another explanation? Those were the thoughts of the three ANBU dashing from tree limb to tree limb. But without any luck, their search started to come to a close.

Two of the men were ready to give up and head back to the Village.

"This is a waste of time."

"No….there has to be something that we're missing."

"But….Sir. Where else can we look?"

"……….Underground."

Suddenly, The Shinobi placed his hand on the ground and his fingers, turned into wood. They slowly dug up the ground and went into separate directions.

"You never fail to amaze me Captain Yamato."

_**The Ichiraku Ramen Bar**_

"What do you mean I can't get a free bowl?! I'm your favorite customer… C'mon" said Naruto.

"No money….No Ramen. That's just the way it is." said Teuchi

After pleading for half an hour, Naruto turned his head to see a Sakura that he'd never saw before. At any moment he would be sent flying through the Ramen Bar....unconscious. He had to think smart and fast. Thankfully he saw Shikamaru walking past. He instantly had an idea.

'Hey Shikamaru!!"

"No Naruto……I don't have time. But I do need to tell you that—"

'No, no, no….wait!"

Seconds before Sakura decided to take a swing at Naruto, Teuchi decided to go ahead and give Naruto a free meal for him and Sakura. But Naruto would have to clean up his shop for the next two weeks. Naruto was so quick to accept this punishment that he forgot to hear the rest of it.

"Umm Naruto…" said Shikamaru-finally able to speak. "I just remembered something." He told Naruto that Lady Tsunade wanted to meet with him and Sakura and that it was important. After hearing this, Sakura and Naruto quickly ate their Ramen and thanked Teuchi for his kindness. They rushed right pass Shikamaru, and headed to Tsunade's they walked in, they we're surprised to see Kakashi there. He told Naruto and Sakura that he'd heard about their fantastic show of skills that day. Guy had been telling everyone in the Village just how well his training session had turned out. Boasting that Konoha's young ninja were indeed the best ever.

"I'm sure you guys will surpass all of us one day." said Kakashi. "But uh….are you here for the same reason I am?"

"Well…" said Sakura. "We were _summoned _on short notice."

"I take that as a yes."

Suddenly, Lady Tsunade walked in without saying a word and sat down at her desk.

She stared at three of them and started to speak abruptly.

"After careful consideration as to how much you two have grown over the years and the strong friendship you guys have.......Well to make a long story short; I now see a _new_ Team Kakashi." said Tsunade.

"That's it?" said Naruto. "You only wanted to congratulate us?"

"Not just that….but I want you guys to be ready to go on more "team" missions. From now on, your gonna be used a lot more."

"Really?"

"Yes…..And I've got a good feeling that your first _real_ mission will be here really soon."

The look in her eyes told Naruto everything he needed to know. Lady Tsunade now had a reestablished trust in them. But it seemed like she suspected something or was a little troubled. Kakashi was speechless through the whole dilemma. He already had a lot on his mind. Especially after hearing the news about the ANBU's brief mission in the forest. More important, the actual purpose of the mission. But after the meeting was over, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all went back to there homes…….prepared for whatever the Hokage would need them for.

_**The next day**_

Here the wind roared with sharp gust that showed no mercy whatsoever. The heat was worse. So intense that one would have to look twice, due to the distortion it caused. There was indeed no trace of life at all. Every path….every turn…….it was all the same. Blankets of Sand spreading as far as one could see. They made the heat worse as the light reflected off of them. But within this region life _did_ exist….

"Who does He think he is, sending us to a place like this?"

"…………."

"Fine, BE that way………........Argh!! Do we _really _have to wear this in the Desert?'

"These robes cost _a lot of money_….now stop complaining."

"_And if I don't, you'll murder me right?"_

"........... please shut-up Hidan."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_In reality I cut this chapter in half. It was supposed to be longer but… Anyway I've finally reached the REALLY GOOD part of my story. All I have to say is……the next chapter will be EPIC. _

**Bran The Man**


	4. Falling Leaves

_After such a LONG wait I'm finally posting chapter 4. I've had the outlines for chapters 4-6 sitting on my desk for awhile. Thank goodness I've finally got to them. This is indeed one my best chapters. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4

**"The Falling Leaves"**

The two rouge ninja, Hidan and Kakuzu, continued to approach there Destination to obtain their target; The Fifth Kazakage himself, Gaara of the Desert. It'd been only a week since they received their assignments. It was actually short notice. Though previously assigned to go after the Two-Tails……Their Leader thought of something better. A better plan. Unknown to most of the organization, this plan would mean nothing for them. But for HIM, it would definitely be something……

"(Sighs)….Finally." said Hidan. "Please tell me that's the village gate."

"No."

'C'mon!! You know it's against the commandments to go so long without killing…"

"We'll get there when we GET THERE!!"

"Can't we just—

Suddenly Kakuzu stops to survey the area and takes out his map. But before he can look at it, someone come comes out of the ground…

"Zetsu." said Kakuzu. "What is it now?"

"Nothing really… **(Yes it's something!!)** We just want to… **(Don't screw this up!!)** Inform you that Deidara and Sasori are in position. **(I look forward to my next corpse!!)**

"Huh?" said Hidan.

"I hate it when you two talk at the same time…." said Kakuzu. "But anyway, don't worry….we won't screw this up at all."

"(Yeah right…)" thought Hidan

"In fact I hear that a legendary puppet user resides in the Sand. She's known for her Dance of 10 Chikamatsu Puppets or "Quintessential Ten Fingers". Strangely, she's still alive to this day. I hear she has a Bounty on her."

"Focus on the Mission!!" yelled Zetsu

_**In the Leaf Village**_

After quite some search, Naruto finally found Asuma Sarutobi and asked him to teach him the game of Shogi. Surprisingly, Asuma did have some free time on his hands and told Naruto to meet him at Shikamaru's house. He would teach Naruto as he played Shikamaru. Excited at this Naruto couldn't wait. But unknown to Asuma, the only reason Naruto wanted to learn was to one day beat Shikamaru and prove to everyone just how smart he was.

After this, Naruto decided to go ask Tsunade if she had any missions for him. But on his way there he came across an ANBU walking pass him in the streets. He had the usual animal mask, cloak, armor, and weapons on his back; but something about this man troubled Naruto. He dropped the thought, however, and went on to the Hokage's Mansion.

"Lady Tsunade!!" yelled Naruto as he bust through the door. "Please tell me you have a mission for me!"

"No I don't. Can't you just take the day off for once?'  
"But—

Suddenly Shino Aburame steps into Tsunade's office.

"Yes Shino…"

"Umm….Lady Tsunade, I wanted your permission to umm…..run an experiment, for—

"If it's for your Bugs Shino….You have my permission. I trust that you want damage the forest." said Tsunade.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Shino wait! Why don't you take Naruto with you?"

"But…."

"That's an order to BOTH of you!! Now please get out of my office. I haven't slept in days."

As Shino and Naruto hesitantly walked out the room, Shino gave a long lecture to Naruto not to screw anything up as he practiced his new Jutsu in the forest. Naruto told him that he wouldn't stay long because of his appointment with Asuma. He wasn't interested at all in Shino's bugs. In fact, the only reason Naruto was going with him in the first place was because he was bored.

When the two got to the Village Gate, they noticed that no one was there to greet them neither at the booth nor by the two large doors. Shino's bugs were already starting to act up. It was clear to Shino what they were reacting to………….corpses.

"Naruto!!! Check the booth…."

"Wh….what?"

"Quickly…"

As Naruto looked over, he was immediately shocked to see two men lying on the ground. No doubt about it; they were _just_ murdered. But if so, why was it that no one neither saw nor heard the commotion? Was there any commotion? Or even a battle?! All of these questions ran through the minds of Shino and Naruto as they continued to stare at the necks of the victims……

"…..Darts?" asked Naruto with a puzzled face.

"Poison…..by the looks of it. It must have instantly paralyzed them, then….Never mind, we have to…"

Ignoring Shino, Naruto immediately began dashing back into the Village trying to get back to the Hokage's Mansion. Shino took it upon himself to start investing the Actual Walls that Surrounded the Village. Suddenly, with no warning he saw someone dashing out of the woods at lightning speed.

"Guy?" said Shino. "What are you…"

"Did you see him?!! Where is he?!!

"What happened?"

"I saw him on my way back to the Village. Black cloak with red clouds!! I lost track of him.

Shino's Heart Sank. At that time he hated himself for being right then….All of his worst fears became reality in just a day. Guy was the first to realize it; now Shino too,…..All that left now was…

_**Leaf Village Street**_

Neji quickly noticed that he wasn't from the Leaf at all. And quickly got up and ran after him. But it was too difficult to get through the busy crowds walking down the street. He knew he had to get to him in time so he simply pushed people out of the way and continued his pursuit. He knew this would blow his cover. Quickly realizing that someone was following him, and that there was no reason to delay any further, the suspect started to run, and hid himself in a dark alley beside one of the stores. But nobody paid any attention to him because of what they saw when they looked up…..

Neji finally made it to the alley but only saw clothes….

_The hallway leading to Tsunade's office_

As Naruto was running down the hallway towards her office, other Shinobi were running in the opposite direction. They were all headed outside to see what all the commotion was about outside. Naruto finally made it in her office and saw her looking out the window…

"Lady Tsunade!! The guards at the Village Gate were murdered!!" yelled Naruto.

"What?!!" yelled Tsunade as she turned around to speak "What happened?"

"Someone's invaded the—

Naruto simply stopped….He watched in horror as what appeared to be a black rope, latched on to the Window ledge. A second after that he saw man with red hair…….and several Leaf Ninja behind him…. The rope started to coil up in what looked like a hole in his stomach and at the same exact time he held up the palms of his hands towards the window which had small holes in the center of them. They simply emitted flame.

As the people on the street watched what appeared to a flock of birds flying right past the few of the Sun….They heard it. The sound of frantic screams coming from the Hokage's mansion. But before they could react…the birds quickly swooped down unexpectedly. They exploded on impact.

_Just outside the Sand Village_

"Please!!!......Kakuzu….can't we just take a 30 second break..."

"We're here…."

"Heh heh..….I can actually see the gate...... but we still got a ways to go!!"

"Don't worry. Just keep walking. They'll come to us."

On the rooftops, the watchmen easily spotted the two with their binoculars and other scouting equipment. They quickly noticed the red clouds on their robes and immediately took action.

"My Lord…It's them!! Akatsuki!! They're approaching the Village. We're not prepared!!"

"I'll handle it…"

"Lord Kazakage, I'll send back up to go with…….umm…..Lord Kazakage?"

"Just send Temari and Kankuro…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bran The Man


End file.
